thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Bill and Ben
Bill and Ben are two mischievous tank engines who work at the China Clay Works by Brendam. Bio Bill and Ben were built in 1948 and arrived on Sodor the same year to work in the China Clay Works. They took the clay from the Clay Works to either Brendam Docks for ships or Wellsworth Station for engines on the main line. When they first arrived, they constantly played pranks Edward. This came to an end after their prank of pushing a line of trucks through Brendam backfired after Edward had overheard their conversation when they weren't noticing. One day in 1965, their trucks were mistakenly taken by a diesel. Bill and Ben thought the diesel had "magiced" them away. They hurried to Wellsworth to play tricks on him by pretending there was only one of them. After finding out it was a big misunderstanding, they apologized to the diesel, who turned out to be named BoCo. Not long afterwords, Gordon was accidently sent along the branch line into the harbor. Bill and Ben joked that they thought he was scrap and threatened to dump him in the sea. Gordon, on the other hand, thought the twins were serious and panicked. Boco "saved" him in the end. Since then, the twins have played tricks on several engines, including Thomas, Fergus, Connor, and Timothy. In the late summer of 2013, there was nonstop heavy rain drenching Sodor. Bill and Ben like the rain, and they were very pleased. However, a flood warning was issued and the twins helped evacuate the China Clay Works. Just as they got out, they realized that there were still men in the mineshaft. Despite strong urges from Edward and BoCo not to do so, the twins went back and rescued the workmen. They got out just in time, and were praised for there extreme bravery. A plaque was placed in their sheds to commemorate this and were upgraded to Trainz 2011 models. Personality Of all the engines on the Island of Sodor, Bill and Ben are notorious for being the most mischievous (not counting malicious engines like Diesel). They love mischief and naughtiness and enjoy playing tricks on engines and will never miss a chance to do so. They also can be very irritable and can sometimes not get along very well each other. The Twins appear to be slightly unintelligent as well. But, they do take pride in their work and their tricks are never malicious or cruel in nature. Trainz Models In Season 1 of TEOS and How the Diesel Stole Christmas, SI3D's 2006 models of Bill and Ben were used. When they returned in the second season (The Bridge of Caledonian Doom), Hilltracks Trainz Routes's models were used. From More Branch Line Engines, (#1TFM)'s models of Bill and Ben are used. Basis The twins are based on Bodmin and Wenford Railway's 0-4-0ST "Alfred" and "Judy". Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * Gordon Goes Swimming (Part 1 only, cameo) * Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam * Attack of the Railway Pirates (appear in credits still) Season 2 * The Bridge of Caledonian Doom (cameo) * Special Engines Season 3 * Oliver's Tiny Tale Season 4 * The Great Railway Heist (Bill only, cameo) * A Turning Point for Edward * End of the Line for Edward (appear in post-credits scene) Season 5 * Conspiracy Theories Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas (Stock Audio) * The Search for Smudger (cameo) * The Most Famous Engine (both cameo in Part 1) * Revenge of the Ghost Train The Engines of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy (cameo) * Wrath on the Rails (Only Bill speaks) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Railway Series More Branch Line Engines * Right on Traction * Double Teething Troubles * Derek and Gordon (cameo) NWR Origins Season 2 * Troublesome Twins * A True Diesel (do not speak) Voice Actors * CurtyLara2 (SamTheTrainFan): Episode IV-How the Diesel Stole Christmas * DarthWill3: Episode XV, Revenge of the Ghost Train + NWR Origins * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode XX-Present TV Appearances Bill and Ben were introduced in the second season episode The Diseasel and appeared in every season since until the thirteenth except the eighth. They did make a cameo in a deleted scene in that season, however. They then re-appeared in in Season 17, and appeared in every season since, except the 20th, 21st and 23rd. From Seasons 17-19, both were voiced by stage actor Jonathan Broadbent. Starting in the Big World! Big Adventures! series, Rasmus Hardiker and Matt Wilkinson took over as Bill and Ben respectively. Category:Engines Category:0-4-0ST Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank Engines Category:Characters Category:Sodor China Clay Company Category:Twins Category:Awdry Characters